


A Quiet Time

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Parentmystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg and Mycroft enjoy a quiet moment to themselves at last.





	A Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Quiet

It was late in the quiet night.

Or early in the quiet morning.

Your quiet view may vary.

It had been an evening of cacophony and calamity and whinging and petulance. And that was just a certain curly-haired consulting detective being put out for the evening. Now, the silver fox and his ginger-haired counterpart simply stood together in the room enjoying the peace and quiet.

Greg cupped his love’s face, enjoying the feel of the scruff as he ran a thumb across those firm lips he could not wait a second more to taste. He gently took the hands of the British Government into his. The feel of those well-manicured hands always enchanted Greg as their hidden strength firmly grabbed his waist, pulling them into a deeper kiss.

The sound of their slowly increasing breaths being the only thing that pierced the quiet. Just how they like it. The tall upper story windows of the front entrance lighting the path as they made their way to the bedroom.

They paused for a moment carefully closing the door behind them. Mycroft had a sly grin, as he pushed the detective inspector against the closed door and leaned the entire length of his tall solid body against the man, enjoying the sound of Greg’s soft stuttering breath.

The favor reciprocated with Greg enjoying how Mycroft bit his lip in the vain attempt to control the rolling rumble of his suppressed moan. It was Greg’s turn to grin as he took down the freckled body beneath his in the moon and star light cast on their entwined bodies in the quiet dark.

They both heard the click and  thump.

“I told you your daughter knew how to work the latch on her crib.” Mycroft groaned frustrated.

They waited for the second different sounding thump.

“And I told you your son knew how to climb over his.” Greg sighed, equally frustrated. "Shall we?"

They shook their heads and rose as they heard the twin toddling laughter through the baby monitor.

All of it seemingly loud in the formerly quiet night.

Quiet time over.


End file.
